


【LE】一次特殊的妓女任务

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: summary：克劳迪娅受够了艾吉奥的抱怨让他自己当一次妓女去收集情报，但客人们似乎对他并不感兴趣，直到莱昂纳多出现……





	【LE】一次特殊的妓女任务

“说真的艾吉奥，如果你真这么需要的话，为什么不亲自去做呢？”克劳迪娅受够了耳边的喋喋不休，放下手里的羽毛笔，从厚厚的账本里抬起头，带着三分关心和七分疑惑看向她的哥哥。

“你认真的吗，克劳迪娅？你忘了当初翻修盛开玫瑰时你是怎么答应我的吗？”艾吉奥以为自己在密室里看到密涅瓦的影像后就不会在为任何事情感到惊讶和意外了，但还是被自己妹妹的这句话吓了一跳。什么？他亲自去？克劳迪娅绝对是因为嫌他烦了在和他开玩笑。

“我是说，认真的，你把从床上套话的工作想像得太简单了。”克劳迪娅把羽毛笔插进墨水瓶，揉了揉眉心，抱着双臂看向哥哥，“我确实答应过帮你打探消息，但是你自己也想一下你需要的消息有多敏感。且不说能不能恰巧遇到知情的客人，光是能让对方不起疑心地回答就已经够让人紧张了。况且常理来说妓女是不该多嘴这些事情的，你又不是不知道，已经有好几个姑娘被自己多疑的客人打伤或者下毒了。”

艾吉奥哑口无言，尴尬地撇嘴又摊了摊手。克劳迪娅说得没错，这段日子他接的好几件妓女任务都是因为这个，那些受伤的姑娘们让他愤怒又愧疚，他可以让自己被弓兵射下高楼，但绝不想再多一位无辜的妓女被他连累。

“再想想平时在城里姑娘们在波吉亚士兵前为你打的那些掩护，收起你的抱怨艾吉奥。你应该去尝试一下这有多难，再来指责我这边毫无进展的工作。”

艾吉奥沉默，他有些被克劳迪娅说动了。早在几年前替她教训杜丘时，他就知道克劳迪娅有多要强、多受不了委屈，而在接手了盛开玫瑰后，这种性格趋势发展地异常迅猛。现在，他站在妹妹管账的桌子前，张口结舌，找不到一句可以反驳的话，他试图用那种吸引女孩的无辜表情看向克劳迪娅，而克劳迪娅也毫不退让地瞪着他。艾吉奥叹了口气，突然觉得由于自己常年在外奔波，克劳迪娅反到成了管教他的姐姐，而且比母亲还要难以妥协。艾吉奥只能在心里不服气地嘀咕：自己伶牙俐齿的妹妹就知道和他顶嘴。

“但是我更擅长暗杀和跟踪这些粗活累活不是吗？偷听还算可以，但套话就根本在我的能力之外了啊。”艾吉奥试图做最后的挣扎。

“你在说什么呢我亲爱的哥哥？你忘了盛开玫瑰刚开业的时候你是怎么说的了吗？”克劳迪娅笑起来，然而在艾吉奥眼里却像是暴风雨来临前最后的平静，他想要立刻装傻否认，然而克劳迪娅先开了口，“你说我教姑娘们的东西根本没什么用处，还不如你亲自去教。”

“好吧，我承认，我说过这句话。但是从现在来看的确是我错了，你把她们教得很好——”

“少来。”克劳迪娅毫不留情地打断，她太清楚自己的哥哥了，十七岁的时候艾吉奥就已经足够巧言令色，现在二十年过去了，这方面的技能只增不减，她可不能放任艾吉奥继续对她吹捧。  
“还有，别以为我不知道，你当年成为刺客前第一个学习的内容就是妓女的生活技巧，别在这里想办法跟我推脱了，今天你非做不可。”

“还有，放心，性别也不是问题，迫于一些红衣主教们的特殊癖好，盛开玫瑰早就招了许多漂亮的男孩。”听到外面有姑娘叫自己，克劳迪娅站起来，拍拍艾吉奥的胸甲，走向门外。

“可是我见过那些男孩，他们年轻又漂亮，而我已经四十岁了！你不能——”艾吉奥赶在克劳迪娅离开前抓住她的胳膊说出最后一句话。

“相信自己的魅力，哥哥。我们今晚是古希腊主题的派对，绝对适合你。还有，去洗个澡，把胡子刮干净，你依然俊美得惊人。”

艾吉奥再也说不出一句话，站在原地呆呆地看着克劳迪娅的背影，思维停滞，像被赶进了死胡同彻底锁死。克劳迪娅对几个姑娘说两句话，紧接着那几位妓女就捂着嘴巴窃窃地笑起来，边笑边往他这边小跑，架起他的胳膊把他推进隔壁的房间。

盛开玫瑰不愧是整个罗马最出名的妓院，这里的姑娘各个精通于让自己手下的客人乖乖听话。三个姑娘嬉笑打闹着绕在艾吉奥身边，一会抱住他的胳膊解去袖剑，一会又靠在他的胸前搂抱着脱去腰带，毫不在意那些致命又可怕的武器，还不忘调戏几句艾吉奥充分锻炼过的性感身材。这对任何男人来说都该是个风流快活的时刻，然而这位佛罗伦萨来的刺客打不起丝毫和妓女们玩闹的兴致，沮丧得像个任人摆弄的木偶。披风，肩甲，长剑，所有碍事的衣物都被尽数褪去，整齐地放到长桌上，金属碰撞在一起发出叮当的声响。

艾吉奥赤裸地站在房间中央，几个为他宽衣解带的女孩肆意地打量他的全身，心满意足地饱了眼福后把艾吉奥推进了洒满玫瑰花瓣的木桶。

“自己动手吧，艾吉奥先生。晚上的衣服在旁边的桌子上，等再走出这个房门，你就和我们一样了。”

这真是……难以置信。

艾吉奥躺在热水里，仰头看向天花板，盯着房顶上遥远的黑点发呆。他还不确定自己是不是真的要这么做——认真的吗？去勾引一位嫖客，把他引诱到床上，像妓女——不，是男妓——像男妓一样，用嘴巴和屁股提供淫荡的性服务。艾吉奥犹豫起来，他还从未和同性发生过性关系，这真的值得他这么做吗？

他闭上眼，沉下身体，让自己的嘴巴也埋入水底。亚诺河上的暮色，市政广场的钟声，还有爱人告别时最动人的泪珠，过往的年月如同六月城中四处飘飞的粉色花瓣，被风推着涌着吹到自己身前。

克里斯汀娜，克里斯汀娜。

这值得。艾吉奥对自己说。

成为刺客让他学会很多，也让他失去了很多。家人，爱人，死亡，分离，艾吉奥厌弃自己的无能为力，他发誓不会再辜负自己生命里的任何一个女人，任何等待的时间都是握不住的指间沙，他会这么做，他绝对要救回卡特琳娜。

艾吉奥跨出浴桶，身上的水湿淋淋地滴到地面，半长的头发难得温顺地披散在颈肩。他拿起一把小刀，对着镜子仔细地刮去时间的痕迹，擦干身体，穿上克劳迪娅为他准备好的丘尼克，鼓足勇气，推开了门。

盛开玫瑰永远热闹非凡，这点艾吉奥心知肚明，但为了迎合主题而改变的装潢和服饰还是让他受到了巨大的冲击——在他洗澡的片刻里，盛开玫瑰不知道被从哪里找来的雕像挤满了各个角落。情爱的女神阿佛洛狄忒衣衫半褪裸出双乳，被雕刻出巨大阳具的普里阿普斯正和双性的赫耳马佛洛狄忒寻欢作乐，许多个，他们或是赤裸地拥抱在一起，或是将手伸向私密之处做出各种猥亵的动作。宙斯也被作为同性恋的保护神摆放在了屏风旁边，美丽的少年伽倪墨得斯坐在他的大腿上，而众神之王一手握着酒杯，一手揽住少年的后脑亲吻他的嘴唇。妓女们用鲜花装饰着自己的发髻，穿着轻薄的织物在客人怀中跳舞，那种刻意仿古的布料几乎是层为了装饰和挑逗的透明，所有人都能看到那些浑圆的臀部和粉嫩的乳尖。男妓们的衣服同样轻佻，暴露出大片颈间雪白的肌肤和娇嫩柔韧的大腿。那些漂亮又年轻的少年如同复活的伽倪墨得斯，怀抱着精致的水瓶坐在客人们之间，任由那些色令智昏的老男人们将水倒在自己身上，湿透的布料黏在身上，色情又美丽。

艾吉奥突然为自己身上的短衫感到谢天谢地，如果让他穿成少年们的样子，他绝对会羞到不敢推开房门。但他依然感到窘迫和不安，失去了兜帽的遮掩，他感到每一缕射在他脸上的视线都是对他身份的戳穿。

“别担心，不会有人认出你的。”克劳迪娅出现在他身后，作为这里的的主人，克劳迪娅是整个妓院唯一能穿着正常长度、正常衣料的女人。“他们认识的是通缉令上的那个白色兜帽，不是你。”

“那我该怎么做？”克劳迪娅的安慰起了点作用，艾吉奥悬着的心稍微放下了些，他看着满院的春色和旖旎，轻声询问。

“走到他们之间，展示你的魅力，让他们对你感兴趣，接下来的就靠你随机应变了。”

这些事情总结起来十分容易，但执行起来远比想像的要难得多。艾吉奥已经尽可能地去修正自己平日的步法，小心翼翼地学着少年们的样子向嫖客们献殷勤，但他拙劣的模仿反到成了一个笑话——他比那些瘦弱纤细的男妓们健壮太多太多，就算他把自己缩起来也无法掩盖自己线条分明的手臂和胸肌。比起艾吉奥结实的大腿和挺拔的身材，那群色老头更喜欢的是可以放在腿上随意玩弄、小女孩似的少年。每次艾吉奥试图加入他们的欢愉，嫖客们都只把他当成一个端水果的仆人，取走银盘上的葡萄用嘴去喂怀里的男孩，随即就挥手让艾吉奥退下去别来打扰。

仅仅一步之遥，艾吉奥却无法加入。他从没受到过这样的嫌弃和忽视，烦躁地想要砸了手中的托盘，拿起袖剑用武力逼迫他们一个个开口。

“过来！把这个瓶子装满水。”一个嫖客还没在给男妓淋水的游戏中感到尽兴，呼喝着冲艾吉奥招手，毫不客气地向他发号施令。

艾吉奥忍着怒气走过去，接过水瓶，挤着笑容，尽可能地还原出自己和美女们调笑时的语气：“先生，你为什么不看看我呢？或许我比他们更能让你感到欢愉。”

嫖客难得地从少年身上抬起头，面色古怪地瞟了艾吉奥一眼，随即不留情面地嘲笑：“你？天呐，你在讲什么笑话？又老又壮，留在这里当仆人我都嫌碍眼。”

艾吉奥好不容易挤出的微笑彻底僵掉，愤怒如同草原上的野火燎向他理智的边缘，抓着水瓶的手开始颤抖，几乎要克制不住地砸过去。

他怎么敢？他怎么敢这么羞辱我？

艾吉奥胸口剧烈起伏，艰难地深呼吸，他劝诫自己这里是克劳迪娅的地方，他不能给自己的妹妹惹麻烦。艾吉奥转身，他决定在把一切搞砸之前尽快离开——

“好久不见我的朋友！”

和这熟悉的声音一并出现的是一个热情的拥抱，艾吉奥的坏心情被扑灭了一大半，迷茫地从怀抱中抬头，想要知道是哪位朋友在这里出现。他先是被对方胸前的纽扣硌到了皮肤，接着看到来人身后红色的披风，然后是一头迷人的金发，漂亮的蓝眼睛，还有红色的画家帽。

“莱昂纳多！”和多年未见的老友的再次相遇让艾吉奥意外又惊喜，他又搂住莱昂纳多的肩膀回抱了一下，然后才想起了自己当下的疑问：“你为什么会来这里？”

“有人邀请我来。”莱昂纳多简略地回答，随即轻巧地避过这个话题，“我刚刚看到你要往外面走，脸色也不太对劲，是什么事惹了你不高兴？”

艾吉奥苦笑，看了看不远处的长椅又看了看自己，“没什么，只是气恼我又老又丑，提不起他们的兴趣 。”

“别开玩笑了，”莱昂纳多笑起来，拍了拍艾吉奥的肩膀，“任何人都无法否认你的容貌，时间也不行。而你的身材完美得就像一件艺术品，只是他们不懂得欣赏罢了。”

莱昂纳多拿走艾吉奥手中的水瓶，毫不在意地丢到了一边，他走到大厅正中央摆满鲜花、水果还有美酒的长桌，托着下巴像是在思考。

“艾吉奥，来这里！”莱昂纳多示意他快过来，“你在这等我一下。”

艾吉奥不知道莱昂纳多要做什么，但他知道自己的挚友一旦有了灵感就很难再停下，他乖乖地站在桌边，张望着，就像十几年前等待莱昂纳多破解那些古老又难懂的密函。

莱昂纳多很快走了回来，手中托着一只广口的陶碗，他皱着眉毛，草草地把长桌清理出一片空地，然后不容置疑地命令：“把衣服脱掉，躺上去。”

这个要求让艾吉奥有些难以立刻执行，虽然周围的男妓和妓女都近乎裸体，但在自己多年的好友面前脱个精光还是有些不好意思，何况莱昂纳多衣冠完整得好像不属于这里？他磨蹭起来，而莱昂纳多伸出手替他加快了进程。

古希腊的衣服十分易于脱去，三下两下，莱昂纳多就完成了工作，但还算客气地在艾吉奥胯间围上了兜布。现在艾吉奥几乎是赤裸了，他侧身爬上长桌一点点躺下，冰凉的大理石贴在后背让他倒吸一口冷气，但莱昂纳多并没有在意他的反应，只是催促着艾吉奥快点放松——艾吉奥知道了，莱昂纳多已经完全沉浸在了创作之中，现在的他容不得打断，就算是来自他所创作的艺术品的自身也不可以。

莱昂纳多再次拿起陶碗，蘸没指尖，又抽出手指按上艾吉奥的胸膛，浅金色的液体滴落——是油。

“别紧张，古希腊的少年在训练时都是全裸的，还会在身上淋油。不过你真是可爱，居然刮干净了自己的体毛。”像是在按摩，莱昂纳多揉捏着手下的肌肉将油一点点推开，称赞着艾吉奥光滑又柔软的胸肌。他抹匀艾吉奥宽阔的肩膀，看到上面因长年累月佩戴肩甲压出的痕迹，还贴心地为他捏了捏。接着莱昂纳多再次蘸油，掉转方向，推向紧致排列着的腹肌，他点着指尖顺着肌肉的沟壑一点点滑去，酥麻的痒意让艾吉奥轻哼出声。

莱昂纳多抬起艾吉奥的一只胳膊，从小臂到腋窝，不放过任何一丝蜜色的肌肤。他绕到另一边抬起右臂，所有被抹过的地方都泛着迷人的光泽，可口又诱人，像是开罐的蜂蜜，性感得难以言说。

移到腿间的手指让艾吉奥紧张了一下，太近了，离那个私密的地方太近了，莱昂纳多的触碰让他半是羞耻半是兴奋。“放松，我的伽拉泰亚。”莱昂纳多捏了捏艾吉奥的大腿，轻笑着安慰自己手中的“雕像”。

“可我本就是活的，你不需要像皮格马利翁一样对着阿佛洛狄忒苦苦哀求。”艾吉奥也笑起来，甚至还有心情和莱昂纳多顶嘴。

“好好好，”莱昂纳多接受了对方的反驳，继续将油推上艾吉奥结实的大腿，抚摸他敏感又娇嫩的大腿内侧，艾吉奥颤抖了一下，莱昂纳多的手法温柔得如同羽毛划过，那些很少见人的皮肤受到这样的触摸，险些让他发出难耐的轻喘。

莱昂纳多放过了他的内侧，继续向下滑去，“的确，我不该这么说的。你的身体告诉我，你应当是我的阿喀琉斯才对。佛罗伦萨的阿喀琉斯。”

“你是在调笑我在女人堆里长大吗？”

“不，我是在说，”莱昂纳多微笑，逗弄起男人圆润的脚趾，“你如同那位象征着英勇和自由的半神英雄一样，俊美非凡。”

两人在大厅正中的动作引起了嫖客们的注意，好奇地凑过来想要观察莱昂纳多的创作。尤其是那位迟迟没有得到水瓶的客人，带着被怠慢的恼怒气势汹汹地走过来，紧接着就为眼前的美景忘记了初衷——

“好了，现在趴下去。”

艾吉奥顺从地接受大师的指令，向一侧倾斜，胳膊抵着桌面撑起自己的上半身。他的肌肉因这一动作而发力，紧接着又舒展，像山峰又像河流，让任何一位雕塑家都狂喜，让任何一尊雕塑都蒙羞。

他趴在桌面，背肌缓和的起伏宛如原野上的小丘，攀爬和奔跑带给他的臀肌此时圆翘得让所有看到的人都忍不住想要抚摸。莱昂纳多抬高陶碗，如同斟酒，将油暧昧地滴上艾吉奥的后背，浅金色的液体顺着艾吉奥的脊线流下去，汇在下方的腰窝。

莱昂纳多点了点那两枚水波中的漩涡，“‘阿佛洛狄忒的酒窝’。我说过，你的身体是完美的。”

他把双手同时压上艾吉奥的后背，按摩又推压，开始自己最后的创作。但周围的看客也开始蠢蠢欲动，伸着手想要分一杯羹，莱昂纳多没有阻拦，任由嫖客们将手搭上艾吉奥双腿和屁股。

“这太美了……”“天啊……”“不知道我今晚有没有机会和这具身体共度春宵……”

艾吉奥感到紧张，想要挣扎拜托后背作乱的手，但莱昂纳多地把他压了下去。这位艺术家的力量大得让饱经训练的刺客都感到意外，艾吉奥趴在桌上，不甘心地顺从。

“想像我们在古希腊，艾吉奥。性事和裸体单纯到朴素，男孩们在体操场上全裸地训练，漂亮的少年在节日的花车上赤裸地舞蹈，你在向人们展示你的美丽，不需要感到任何羞耻。”莱昂纳多的手搭上自己方才为艾吉奥系好的兜布，声音没有停下，温柔又悦耳，像是海妖诱人的蛊惑。

他扯下了艾吉奥身上最后的布料，众目睽睽之下，艾吉奥彻彻底底地赤裸了 。

艾吉奥感到窘迫，流连在他身上的手还有那些下流的啧啧声让他烧红了脸——就算他今晚决心扮演一个古希腊的男妓，他也无法如此敞开在所有人面前。

莱昂纳多依然在安慰他，柔声细语，像是哄骗一个无知的小孩子，但动作和语言相反，陶碗里最后的一点油都被尽数倒进了艾吉奥的臀间。凉凉的液体流进男人身体的隐秘之处，艾吉奥条件反射般地夹紧臀肉——他没有经历过同性间的性爱，但他大抵是知道其中的一些奥秘。

莱昂纳多用手指灵巧地撬开他的臀肉，将带着薄茧的指尖压上小巧的穴口。艾吉奥还在抗拒，但是没关系，他知道该如何诱哄自己爱慕多年的挚友为他彻底打开。他吻着艾吉奥的颈侧，但手指依然磨蹭在艾吉奥的臀缝，“放松，放松，我的伽倪墨得斯，相信我好吗？我不会伤害你的。”——现在他又是宙斯了，为了自己心爱的男孩化身成鹰，俯冲猛扑，掳走放羊的无辜少年。

放在往日，艾吉奥绝不会和这个纤细的美少年搭上半点关系，就算时间溯回到他无忧无虑的十七岁，他也只会是赫尔墨斯的信使。但现在，他被卸去了所有的防御和武器，力松劲泄，被与美酒一同放在长桌上任人享用。他如破壳的雏鸟一般赤裸和脆弱，只能将自己全然地托付给目光所及的第一个人——他的挚友莱昂纳多。

“我会帮助你的，亲爱的，我不会伤害你的。”莱昂纳多耐心地呢喃，满意地发现抵抗的力量开始下降。艾吉奥呜咽着放松身体，把脸埋进自己的手臂——他现在只能依靠莱昂纳多了，莱昂纳多说什么他都会答应。

油的润滑使进入失去阻力，莱昂纳多试探地伸进了一个指节，但又立刻撤回。最后的大餐就在眼前，若是心急就只能荒废掉前面的一切努力让自己无功而返。他挥开了那些讨厌的手，让嫖客们接下来都只许用眼睛去肖想，接着他吻上艾吉奥的后背，沿着脊柱，一路向下，再用舌头舔过腰窝，最后埋进臀肉。自始至终他的手都没离开过艾吉奥的私处，时而拨弄他柔软的双球，时而揉按敏感的会阴，探进一个指节，在感到穴口紧缩后又立刻撤回。

艾吉奥在他的手指下轻喘，甚至开始流连那种含住手指的奇妙感觉，涨涨的，又麻麻的，想要它留住，又想要它退出。莱昂纳多再次伸了进来，调整着角度在他的内里探索，艾吉奥眯着眼睛仔细感受，莱昂纳多突然顶到的一点刺激得他差点从桌面弹起身体。

是这里了，莱昂纳多满意地看着艾吉奥慌张的紧绷，穴口紧紧地夹住他的手指，等到艾吉奥再次放松下来，才小心地再次探向刚才的发现。这一次他动作很轻，只是用指尖轻轻扫过，但这也足以给艾吉奥送上一阵敏感的电流。男人抑制不住地轻喘，微不可闻地向后送了送屁股想要获得更多，莱昂纳多如他所愿，抽插着手指一次又一次地压下去。

从未体验过的快感冲刷着艾吉奥的理智，如骇人的浪潮般铺天盖地地向他涌来，凶猛又强烈，势不可挡，而他是一叶随波逐流的小舟，不知所措，晕头转向，随着波浪被带去任何地方。

艾吉奥的阴茎抵在桌面上，坚硬的大理石硌得他难受，但身后不断袭来的快感让他不愿意因为翻身而错过一分一毫。手指在增多，顶在敏感点上的手指按压的力度和频率近乎无情，快感一波接着一波，他喘息，他呜咽，像个真正的男妓一样大声呻吟：艺术家的手让他迷失自我，艾吉奥从没想过自己的后穴能够吃下这么多。

他就快要到了——并非是阴茎饱胀射出精液，而是更加磨人更加绵长的前列腺高潮，他的前面和他的眼睛哭得一样厉害，半硬半软地像个刚刚发育的小孩子，而莱昂纳多却在此时残酷地抽出了手指。

这不够，不够，还需要更多。

艾吉奥想要捉回那几根神赐的手指，然而莱昂纳多却扶着他的肩膀想要他起身。艾吉奥迷茫地靠在挚友的胸前，小声地嘀咕，嗓音低哑，“莱昂纳多，这不够，我还想要……”

“别心急，我会给你，你想要的我都会给你。”莱昂纳多宠爱地吻了吻他的额头，男人的年龄早已不再年轻，而撒娇时的样子依然像个讨糖吃的孩子。

莱昂纳多抱着艾吉奥让他站到地面，毫无歉意对着那些早已勃起着想要享用艾吉奥的嫖客们说：“抱歉，分享到此结束了，他的今夜属于我。”

进到房间的一路踉踉跄跄，艾吉奥脚软得像只醉猫，全靠着莱昂纳多的支撑才捱到了床上。待到莱昂纳多关上房门，回头就看见自己的挚友被欲望冲昏了了头，跪爬在床褥上，将手指伸到身后不得要领地抠弄。

“莱昂纳多，帮帮我。”艾吉奥焦急地呼唤，声音黏腻地能拉出糖丝。

“好的，好的，”莱昂纳多满口答应，但并没有如他所愿。他站在艾吉奥身前，伸手托起男人的下巴，轻轻抚摸对方光滑的脸颊。艾吉奥的碎发搭在额前，眼睛朦胧又湿润，渴望地抬头看着莱昂纳多，像只讨不到食物的狐狸。

“解开我的衣服，艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥从喉咙里挤出不满的呜咽，但还是乖巧地跪在床上为莱昂纳多侍候更衣。莱昂纳多为什么穿得如此繁复？披风，长袖，还有胸前各种精致的扣子，艾吉奥手忙脚乱地剥下莱昂纳多的外套，又弯下腰为主人脱去长靴，直到男人身上只剩最后一件亵裤。

莱昂纳多勃起的阴茎几乎要顶出那层薄薄的布料戳到艾吉奥的脸上，就算是隔着亵裤艾吉奥也能想像它有多大。太大了，简直像马一样，比艾吉奥自以为豪的尺寸还要粗还要长。艾吉奥感到退缩，微微向后撤开，不确定地看向自己的挚友。

“脱掉，然后舔湿它。”莱昂纳多命令。

“不……我不会。”艾吉奥艰难地吞咽着唾液，像古旧的钟摆一样发出摇晃的悲鸣。他不会，他做不到，他从来没为男人做过这种事，何况莱昂纳多还这么大，这有些太超过了——

“没关系，我们可以先练习一下。”莱昂纳多托着他的腋下把他推到床头，将他的脸压向那尊沉默的雕像，艾吉奥这才发现房间的角落里也摆着一座普里阿普斯的雕像。永远勃起的阴茎之神站在原地，被雕刻师极尽夸张之力描绘出的性器犹如婴儿的手臂，高挺着前指，如同具象化的性欲。

艾吉奥回头想要再次恳求，但莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛犹如暴风雨前的天空，带着不容拒绝的力量。艾吉奥唯唯诺诺地重新转向雕塑，鼓足勇气含住神像粗大的前端。

“对，含住它，前后滑动你的头，然后多用用你的舌头。”

艾吉奥照做，一点点向下含进，试图完成一个深喉，但过于夸张的阴茎塞得他的双颊又酸又痛，口水来不及咽下，连呼吸都变得困难。冰冷的石料刺激着他敏感的口腔，迫使他不得不松口离开，转而伸出粉嫩的舌尖顶上阴茎的马眼，再一点点舔舐粗长的柱身。

莱昂纳多站在他的身侧，硬得不能更硬，几乎要为这淫靡的画面射进自己的裤袋。健美的男人为冰冷的雕塑口交，这简直就是他梦中的画面，他贪婪地汲取，肆意地打量，恨不得将一切立刻搬进他的画框。

“好了艾吉奥，到我这里来。”莱昂纳多解开裤带，掂着自己的肉棒向艾吉奥打招呼，温热的口腔覆上来，吸吮又舔弄，舌尖钻进马眼，爽得他仰头发出一声鼻哼。

“你学得很快，艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多赞赏地揉了揉艾吉奥的头发，紧接着又压着他的脑袋给了自己一个深喉，艾吉奥毫无防备地被顶到喉咙，咽反应让他忍不住的干呕，眼泪跟着被挤出，得到松手的恩典后握着阴茎大口喘息，几乎有些可怜了。

莱昂纳多弓身，将手指绕进艾吉奥的下洞，那里又湿又软，四面八方地吸附上来，热情地将他紧紧含住。

可以了，莱昂纳多撤出阴茎，推着艾吉奥让他仰躺下来。口交不过是一个前菜，那个多汁的肉洞才是他真正想进去的终点。

双腿被架到肩膀，腰部被微微带起，艾吉奥四肢大张，身体被彻底地打开，在莱昂纳多身下一览无余。他紧张地后退，而后洞却诚实地一张一合，像在迫不及待地邀请着男人进入。

前端挤了进去，艾吉奥发出不敢置信的惊呼，瞪大了眼睛看向莱昂纳多。太大了，比手指要粗得多，撑得他开始哆嗦，生怕自己会被撕裂。

“放松，放松。”这太难熬了，柔软的肠肉紧紧地缠上来，吸得他忍不住想要一没到地，莱昂纳多的额头布满汗珠，一颗颗地砸上艾吉奥的胸脯，他歪头吻着肩上的小腿，“不会伤到你的，相信我好吗？”

艾吉奥闭上眼睛点头，深深地呼吸，努力地放松自己：他相信莱昂纳多，他永远相信莱昂纳多。

后穴被肉刃一点点撑开，穴口的褶皱被展平，最后进到了一个难以想象的深度。莱昂纳多停了下来，给艾吉奥一个适应的间隙，他拉着男人的手摸向相连的交合处，“摸摸看，这里，你被我填得那么满。”

艾吉奥胡乱地摇头，想要收回自己的手，那个粗如马屌的阴茎此刻塞在他的屁股里，身体与意志相违地全然接受，羞得他只想要否认现实。

莱昂纳多动了一下，完美地顶上艾吉奥的敏感点，得到了一声悦耳的呻吟，接着动作在这个小小的预告后变成大力开合，全部抽出又连根没入，又密又凶，艾吉奥的双腿不断地从他肩头滑落。

“别……别……”艾吉奥呼吸繁乱，根本说不出成形的词句，他捂住自己的脸，羞耻得不肯去看操弄自己的老友。

“没关系的艾吉奥，把手放下来，让我看看你。我想看着你。”他弯腰，拨开男人遮掩的手臂，将舌头伸进那张因为呻吟而微张的嘴唇。他挑起艾吉奥的舌头，富有技巧地搅动，宛如在口中打结一只樱桃梗。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，艾吉奥的呻吟被堵进了喉咙，像小动物一样呜呜哭着承受。

成熟的男人像是多汁的蜜桃，几乎能从每一次操干中挤出蜜液，艾吉奥在同性的情爱上是个完完全全的处子，比年轻的小男妓们还紧上好几倍，那些因为呼吸而无意识使出的收缩几乎让莱昂纳多爽得眼前出现白光。

莱昂纳多一边操着后面一边伸手撸动艾吉奥在小腹上甩动的阴茎，前后夹击的快感让艾吉奥无法自抑，全然沉沦地大声呻吟。他受不了了，他就要到了，如同被堆到极限的长堤，再多一滴水就会让他承受不住地决堤。

阴茎抖动，后穴跟着收紧，艾吉奥前后同时达到了高潮，乳白色的精液一小股一小股地射到莱昂纳多的小腹，肉洞最后的吮吸让莱昂纳多也跟着射进了他的深处。

艾吉奥仰躺在床上，茫然地看向天花板，他还在高潮的余韵中无法走出。莱昂纳多后撤，欣赏着自己的东西从挚友的小洞里一点点流出，流过会阴，滑向腿根，整个私处都淫靡不堪汁液淋漓。

他在艾吉奥身边躺下，侧身撑着自己的脑袋，观察男人的表情，另一只手伸到男人胸前，闲适地拨弄起小巧又挺立的乳头，等待着艾吉奥从性爱中回神。

过了许久，直到阴茎形状的烛台几乎要被蜡滴满，艾吉奥才终于说出了他在床上的一个完整的句子，声音低哑，如同穿越了整个沙漠的旅人。

“天啊，我都做了什么，我赶快得出去找一位客人。”

“没关系，夜还长，”莱昂纳多吻了吻他嘴唇的伤疤，安慰他，如同他今晚所一直做的那样，“你还没告诉我你今晚为什么打扮成这个样子？”

“为了收集些情报和信息，关于卡特琳娜被关押的位置，”艾吉奥侧过身，看向挚友近在咫尺的脸，“克劳迪娅不满我总是抱怨她们套不出情报，所以，她让我今晚亲自尝试一下。”

“那么你得到了吗？”

“没有，如你所见，我直到现在都和你在一起，”艾吉奥笑起来，他感到自己的屁股上又出现了一只作乱的手，但他已经不是个处处计较的小年轻了，何况他也一直爱慕着莱昂纳多？他们只不过是戳破了最后一层早已相互试探过的膈膜，“如果你现在让我出去，说不定我今晚还能有点收获。”

“你为什么不问问我呢？”画家的手指钻进还没完全闭合的后穴，再次搅动起来，“现在切萨雷命令我为他制作武器，说不定我这里有你想要的东西。”

艾吉奥张口，还没发出一个音节就被莱昂纳多用手捂住，“别，套话没那么容易，你得迂回婉转地开口，还要想方设法让我满意你的服务。”

莱昂纳多依靠在床头，指了指自己再次勃起的性器，“我说了，夜还长，我的朋友。现在，做点你该做的，取悦我。”


End file.
